ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie
LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie, or simply LarryBoy, is a 3D computer-animated superhero comedy directed by Tim Hodge, released by Dreamworks Animation and Big Idea Entertainment, and based on the VeggieTales series. The film explains the origins of LarryBoy, a cucumber dealing with criticism while trying to make a name for himself as a superhero. It features the voices of Mike Nawrocki, Phil Vischer, Jim Poole, Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen, Tim Hodge, and famous celebrity Denzel Washington. The film includes songs performed by Nicole C. Mullen, Skillet, Five Iron Frenzy, Tobymac, and Christian rap artist Lecrae. It is rated PG and serves as the first LarryBoy film in the franchise. Plot The film opens at night in the city of Bumblyburg as a group of thieves carrying a sack of cash are on the run from the cops, led by Officer Scooter Carrot. The thieves find themselves cornered in an alley by LarryBoy, who uses his plungers to tie them up and literally leave them hanging by the police station. The next day, as Scooter tries to convince Mayor Blueberry to give LarryBoy a chance, billionaire Larry the Cucumber is at the Bumblyburg Science Museum with his best friend Alfred Asparagus as the latter shows off his machines. Alfred is confronted by businessman Rodney Stench, who wishes to recruit him in a mission to mold the world in his own personal image. Alfred kindly refuses as he and Larry exit the museum. On their way to the Larry-Manor, they talk about LarryBoy and the criticism he's received from many people, including the mayor. When Alfred leaves Larry at the Larry-Manor, Larry expresses disappointment over the harsh words of the critics. Later that evening, LarryBoy is patrolling Bumblyburg yet again and witnesses Alfred being attacked by a small troop of robots and taken to an old abandoned factory, where Stench reveals via TV screen that he is the real mastermind. Stench gives Alfred one final opportunity to accept his offer, but Alfred denies once more. LarryBoy breaks into the factory to free Alfred and lay waste to Stench's minions, and Alfred calls the police. LarryBoy finds a bomb in the factory and just manages to escape with Alfred as the building explodes. By the time the cops arrive, Stench's robots are all destroyed, LarryBoy is gone, and Alfred gets a ride home from Scooter, wondering why the masked cucumber seemed so familiar. Larry is confronted at the Larry-Manor by Alfred, who deduces the billionaire's biggest secret. Larry explains that since he was younger, he never felt special. One day, after saving his plastic lobster toy from the toilet with a plunger, he made it his goal to become a superhero. Alfred states that Larry isn't ready yet, so he volunteers to help him. During this time, Stench is furious that LarryBoy got involved in his personal business. Upon seeing a newspaper article about the judgement LarryBoy has received recently, Stench decides to pay a visit to Mayor Blueberry. He explains to her that LarryBoy is a bad influence and since he's not the first superhero in Bumblyburg, the images of Mayor Blueberry and the police could be tarnished. Over the next few weeks as Alfred builds a secret hideout and a transportation vehicle, LarryBoy continues to thwart mysterious crimes while Mayor Blueberry gets annoyed by his very presence. Finally, Mayor Blueberry orders the cops to arrest LarryBoy if they see him again, much to Scooter's dismay. Sometime later, the police are on patrol when a mysterious figure called the Molder suddenly attacks. LarryBoy tries to help, but he and the cops find themselves at odds with each other and the Molder escapes. Due to the incident, the veggies believe that LarryBoy and the Molder are in cahoots and as a result, LarryBoy is declared a criminal. Scooter calls Mayor Blueberry and blames her for what transpired, but the phone unexpectedly cuts off in the middle of their conversation. It turns out that the line was cut by the Molder's robots who barged into the mayor's office. The Molder reveals his identity to Mayor Blueberry and his robots capture her. As the Molder begins his plan for world domination, Scooter sends a message on TV hoping for LarryBoy to respond. Alfred explains that whether he's loved or hated, the fact remains that Bumblyburg needs a hero. Declaring himself as the hero the town needs, a determined Larry dawns the plungers yet again, hops into the LarryMobile, and races downtown to assist the cops. Alfred gives instructions from the LarryCave as the police use some of LarryBoy's equipment against the robots. The Molder takes to the skies while holding Mayor Blueberry captive. LarryBoy uses a jet pack to catch up to him and engages in an epic showdown with the villain, ultimately defeating him and freeing the Mayor from his clutches. The Molder is imprisoned and Mayor Blueberry apologizes to LarryBoy. Afterwards, the citizens of Bumblyburg begin to show more appreciation towards LarryBoy. Mayor Blueberry holds a public celebration for LarryBoy and awards him with the key to the city. Scooter creates the Larry-Signal as a way of contacting him whenever necessary. Later at the Larry-Manor, LarryBoy thanks Alfred for his help and decides to hire him as a butler. A few nights later, LarryBoy is watching over the city when he spots the Larry-Signal in the sky. Alfred mentions that Scooter could use a 'super suction ear', and LarryBoy swings through Bumblyburg as the Larry-Signal shines in the night sky while stating that he could get used to his new life. Category:VeggieTales Category:Movies Category:Larryboy Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Computer-animated Category:PG Category:Films Category:Superhero movie Voice Cast Major characters * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy, a billionaire superhero and the main protagonist. * Phil Vischer as Alfred (Archibald Asparagus), LarryBoy's best friend and the main deuteragonist. * Jim Poole as Officer Scooter Carrot, a police officer who appreciates LarryBoy's effort. * Tress MacNeille as Mayor Blueberry, the mayor of Bumblyburg who struggles to accept LarryBoy. * Denzel Washington as Rodney Stench/The Molder, an eggplant and the main antagonist. Minor characters * Phil Vischer - Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Philippe, Fire Marshall Grape, Baker Lunt, additional voices * Mike Nawrocki - Jerry Gourd, Jean-Claude, additional voices * Tress MacNeille - Petunia Rhubarb, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Mom Asparagus, additional voices * Rob Paulsen - Dad Asparagus, Ichabeezer, additional voices * Tim Hodge - additional voices Trivia * Because the film serves as an origin story, its events take place six months before the events of "LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space". As a result, Jimmy and Jerry still work at the Bumblyburg Science Lab, the Larry-Manor and the LarryMobile have the same designs they had in the aforementioned episode, and the LarryMobile doesn't do much yet. * The movie includes elements from "LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures", such as Bob being the editor in chief of the Daily Bumble. Also, Larry mentions that he's considering a job at the Daily Bumble, as a reference to the fact that he's a janitor in the spinoff. * For the most part, the film is meant to be a parody of Batman, as the LarryBoy franchise is based on it. The film also references other superhero films in general. * The film uses the original designs for the VeggieTales characters. * The key to the city is seen at the LarryCave in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple". * The film teaches a lesson in dealing with criticism, which is something that other superheroes tend to deal with. * LarryBoy uses a lot more gadgets in this film, such as bubblegum blowers and jet packs. * When Rodney Stench says that LarryBoy isn't the first superhero Bumblyburg has had, it is a reference to the LarryBoy chapter books. Pruneman was the town's first superhero, and Bok Choy took over many years later. * LarryBoy's backstory is a reference to "Dave and the Giant Pickle", which marked his very first appearance. * The original LarryBoy theme song returns in this movie. Category:VeggieTales Category:Movies Category:Larryboy Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Computer-animated Category:PG Category:Films Category:Superhero movie Category:Comedy Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on cartoons